Química
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: "Te amo, no lo digo para que te quedes, solo quiero que sepas que lo que siento es real, lo que siento para mi cerebro no tiene logica pero si para mi corazón. Solo quiero que sepas lo que siente mi corazón"
1. Preparandome

**_Hola mi gente! Este fic lo tengo que publicar para poder empezar con mi especial navideño. Nos leemos abajo que tengo algo importante que decirles._**

* * *

"_**Preparándome"**_

Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac. Es lo único que se escuchaba. Tic…Tac. ¿Cómo lograría hacerlo? Se sentía muy diferente a la última vez, sentía un ardor y vacio dentro de su pecho. Tic…Tac. El científico suspiro apoyando las manos en su mesa de trabajo, esto no debería importarle, solo debía preocuparse de terminar los proyectos que Blakk le pedía para comenzar con otros. La hora se acercaba y cada minuto le parecía un infierno, debía concentrarse, no dejar que nada le distrajera. Pero maldita sea, aquella persona volvía a su mente tan pronto lograba sacarla.

Golpeo la mesa con el puño sintiéndose frustrado. El reloj dio las 11:30. Solo debía esperar unos minutos más, unos minutos que se la harían los más eternos de su vida. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar coherentemente, ¡Era un científico por amor a Bajoterra! Se supone que todo lo que pensara debía ser coherente, pero…cuando se trataba de… _ella_… pues… toda coherencia desaparecía en cuestión de segundos. Miro el reloj, 11:40. La tensión se sentía dentro de aquel laboratorio.

Suspiro frustrado sintiendo su respiración cada vez más acelerada, trago saliva relamiéndose los labios, de repente sintió la garganta seca. Esto no podía estar pasando, mucho menos a él. ¿Por qué de repente le atacaban todos estos sentimientos? Jamás le importaron y ahora… suspiro de nuevo volviendo a mirar el reloj: 11:45. Escucho la puerta de su laboratorio abriéndose y no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

-Andando Quentin-. Dijo la voz del Dr. Blakk tranquilo como siempre.- Con esa científica Katherine mas tus conocimientos lograras hacer a Titán más poderoso.

_Katherine_… El científico dejo de respirar por un momento mientras aquel nombre resonaba en su mente. Sin poderlo evitar un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Flash Back_

_Babosas. Babosas. Estaban a su alrededor con sus pequeños chillidos, llevaba ya dos días atrapado y en todo ese tiempo lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. La curiosidad mato al gato, eso le había dicho su madre cuando vio lo curioso que era el pequeño Quentin. Estaba asustado y aquellas babosas lo colocaban aun más nervioso, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y lo sacaron rápidamente de allí. _

_La luz del día lo saludo cálidamente pero aun así sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, era inevitable, el temor seguía presente. Siguió llorando sentado en el suelo. Escucho pasos detrás de él y luego alguien se poso enfrente del, la figura, muy delgada, se agacho a su altura._

_-Quentin ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto una suave y dulce voz preocupada._

_Esa voz logro tranquilizarlo un poco pero aun así las lagrimas seguían, alzo la mirada y se encontró con una verdosa mirada cargara de preocupación y ternura. No era nadie más que Katherine con Tobías detrás de ella, ambos estaban ahí preocupados por él. La chica no dudo un segundo en rodear su cuello tirando del muchacho en un abrazo, Quentin se quedo un momento quieto para luego devolver el abrazo comenzando a tranquilizarse, Tobías se unió al abrazo convirtiéndolo en un abrazo grupal. Todo miedo se esfumo por unos momentos del pequeño científico._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ese recuerdo aun se conservaba intacto en su mente, no podía, ni tampoco quería, olvidar aquello que ocurrió. Ese día se habían vuelto más unidos, pero luego aquel miedo le siguió atormentando día y noche, compartió su idea de las Robo babosas y fue cuando todo se complico. Katherine fue la única que trato de hacerlo entrar en razón mientras los demás le trataron de loco, pero Quentin sabía que cualquier lazo que se haya creado después de ese abrazo… se había roto.

Pero… con Katherine… aun sabía que existía algo, y ese "algo" le comenzaba a atormentar. Volteo a ver a Blakk aun con expresión seria y asintió. Ambos salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron hacia las afueras de Industrias Blakk en donde los esperaba Twist junto a 10 hombres más, Quentin subió a una meca-hiena y siguió a los demás, todo estaba en un silencio tenso y todos podían sentirlo sobretodo el científico. Al parecer era el más serio de todos los que estaban allí.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la Caverna Futuria, al momento de pisar ese lugar los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Quentin. Su excursión, cuando lo encontraron, su primer Robo-babosa. Trago saliva inaudiblemente justo cuando el Dr. Blakk los detenía a todos, alzo la vista y logro ver el laboratorio. Vio la mirada ente sorprendida y asustada de Katherine en el momento en el que el reloj de la caverna comenzaba a dar campanadas y los hombres de Blakk avanzaban rápidamente para capturarla.

Eran exactamente las 12:00 en punto.

* * *

**_Bien lo que queria decirles es que hagamos un trato, este fic no tendra tantos capitulos, pero que les parece si primero lo termino y luego publico el especial navideño? Respondan en los reviews por favor enserio necesito esa respuesta. Espero que les guste y yo le invente nombre a esta pareja: Queterine! xD No es muy original pero fue lo primero que pensé! Jajajaja xD BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Mal Presentimiento

**_Ya se lo que piensan: ¡¿WTF?! Dos capitulos de una?! Es que quiero terminar con este rapido para lograr alcanzar los especiales navideños. Ademas quiero decir que este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito y el tercero ya voy por la mitad ._. INPIRACION ATACA! xD_**

* * *

"_**Mal Presentimiento"**_

Estaba terminando de ordenar todo escuchando el incesante sonido del reloj de la pared. Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac. Para ella ese sonido era tranquilizante, pero ese día tenía un mal presentimiento, algo la mantenía intranquila. Escucho la puerta abrirse seguida de la voz de Tobías.

-Yo ya termine ¿Necesitas ayuda Katherine?-. Pregunto amablemente, la científica negó con la cabeza y vio el reloj: 11:45.

-Si quieres adelántate Tobías, yo te seguiré después-. Aviso con una sonrisa.

El científico asintió y salió del lugar dejando sola a su compañera. Katherine suspiro frotándose los brazos, aun tenia aquel presentimiento. Comenzó a caminar por el gran laboratorio en el que siempre soñó trabajar de niña, eso la tranquilizaba en momentos así. Formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro recordando la época de pequeña, siempre le fascino la ciencia y sus cualidades y ahora trabajaba en el mayor laboratorio de la ciencia.

Pasó delante de una puerta y se detuvo, volteo hacia ella y se quedo mirándola apoyando la mano en ella. Era la habitación en donde Quentin había quedado atrapado hace ya unos años cuando eran pequeños, ese momento de su niñez seguía tan claro como el agua en su memoria.

_Flash Back_

_Todos lo buscaban con desesperación, no podía haber ido lejos. Tobías y Katherine también estaban ayudando a buscar a su amigo, ambos estaban preocupados por el pequeño Quentin. Incesantemente buscaban por cada pequeño centímetro del laboratorio sin dejar lugar donde buscar, hasta que escucharon que alguien lo había encontrado._

_Ambos pequeños corrieron y vieron a su amigo en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas llorando, ambos le miraron preocupados y Katherine fue la primera en acercarse y se inclino junto a él._

_-Quentin ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto con suavidad y dulzura._

_El pequeño niño alzo la vista cargada de lágrimas encontrándose con la suya, no dudo en acercarse otro poco y darle un abrazo para tranquilizarlo. Al poco tiempo Tobías también se unió a aquel abrazo y todos ellos sintieron que algo se creaba, una especie de lazo que los unía todos._

_Fin Flash Back_

Aquel día ellos se volvieron muy unidos, hasta que Quentin comenzó con las Robo-babosas, al parecer el tiempo que estuvo encerrado le genero un temor por las babosas y estaba buscando medios para vivir sin ellas, Tobías enseguida lo trato de loco mientras que ella trato de hacerle entrar en razón. Pero por más que lo intento Quentin se mantuvo firme con su decisión, cualquier lazo que tuvieran… se rompió, y eso a Katherine le dolía profundamente.

Intentaba buscar alguna solución lógica a lo que sentía, pero no podía encontrar nada, todo era ilógico. Cada vez que veía a Quentin sentía una opresión en el pecho al recordar el camino que decidió escoger, ella no podía hacer nada más que solo mirar. Prefería ocultar todo lo que estaba sintiendo pues suponía que ni eso haría cambiar de opinión a Quentin. Suspiro otra vez saliendo del laboratorio cuando aquel presentimiento la ataco de nuevo.

Escucho las campanas del reloj en la caverna al momento de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Quentin quien mostraba ¿preocupación? Mientras que unos hombres de Blakk se acercaban rápidamente a ella.

Eran las exactamente 12:00 en punto.

* * *

**_Como veran fue un PDV de Katherine, espero que les haya gustado y volvere muy pronto con el siguiente chapter! Nos leemos luego BYE!"! Saludos a Pili, me encanto tu one shot de Basquetball, termine sonrojada! xD_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Secuestro

**_Estos capitulos son cortitos pero les prometo que el proximo sera más largo ;) O por lo menos lo intentare ._. A leer! xD_**

* * *

"_**Secuestro"**_

Los hombres avanzaban cada vez más rápido, lo primero que hizo Katherine fue correr sabiendo que sería inútil. Valía la pena intentarlo, los escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca quedándose sin salidas. Miro hacia atrás al momento de que comenzaban a lloverle babosas malvadas de muchas direcciones.

-¡Recuerden que la quiero viva idiotas!-. Esa era la voz de Blakk que gritaba.

¿Para que la querrían a ella? O una pregunta mucho mejor ¿Qué hacia Quentin con ellos? Se supone que solo se quedaba en el laboratorio de Blakk para trabajar en sus inventos malvados, eso no tenía sentido. No tuvo tiempo de tratar de buscar una respuesta pues se vio rodeada sin oportunidad de escape, intento buscar alguna salida pero nada, la habían atrapado. El Dr. Blakk se adelanto en su meca-toro y le miro tranquilamente con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Bien jovencita, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas-. Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿A qué se refiere?-. Pregunto Katherine un tanto temerosa.

-O vienes con nosotros a trabajar en el laboratorio junto a Quentin para ayudarle a mejorar a Titán, o te llevaremos a la fuerza-. Fue la respuesta de aquel hombre. La banda de Shane le había contado sobre Titán a la científica, Blakk quería mejorarlo y necesitaba más ayuda.

-Me niego-. Respondió con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo con temor. Las facciones de Blakk se endurecieron y su sonrisa se volvió más malvada.

-Sabia que dirías eso, Quentin por favor-. Pidió el Dr. Blakk.

El científico se adelanto seriamente, pareciera que no quisiera estar allí en ese momento, alzo su lanzadora y disparo una Robo-babosa al suelo enfrente de Katherine, la babosa tenia los poderes de una Vinedrill por lo que salieron una raíces con flores que lanzaron un polvo para dormirla. La científica comenzó a sentirse cansada y su cuerpo fue cayendo al suelo, pero fue atrapada antes de caer.

Alzo la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos cafés que mostraron preocupación, luego todo fue oscuridad. Quentin la vio dormirse y la alzo en sus brazos, sonrió internamente, seguía siendo muy delgada hasta para un debilucho como él. Se volteo hacia el Dr. Blakk esperando instrucciones.

-Bien hecho Quentin, ahora vámonos-. Dijo Blakk a todos sus hombres encendiendo su meca-bestia.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron el camino de regreso, Quentin se subió a su meca acomodando a Katherine delante de él, la científica aun dormida acomodo la cabeza en el hombro del científico y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro sorprendiéndolo. Él también sonrió un poco y se preocupo de que estuviera cómoda para que no cayera, el resto del viaje trataba de no acelerar mucho para no incomodarla.

Por suerte el Dr. Blakk no se dio cuenta de su dedicación en el transporte de la científica, no demoraron tanto en llegar a la guarida de Blakk. Todos bajaron de las meca-bestias y Quentin volvió a tomar a Katherine con delicadeza. Todos esperaron instrucciones.

-Quentin tendrás que llevar a la prisionera a su habitación ya que Twist tiene un trabajo importante-. Mando el Dr. Blakk con voz tranquila, casi indiferente.

Todos asintieron y el científico la llevo al estilo nupcial por los largos y oscuros pasillos de la industria, llego a la habitación que buscaba y entro en esta para dejarla con cuidado en la cama. Se sentó en una silla a su lado a la espera de que ella despertara, acerco con cuidado su mano y corrió un mechón de cabello violeta de su apacible rostro. Sonrió un poco pues seguía tan hermosa como siempre, él sabe que pudo haber seguido junto a ella y a Tobías en el laboratorio, pero su fobia pudo más que todo eso.

Suspiro tristemente recordando como Katherine le trataba de convencer de olvidarse de las Robo-babosas, pero no le hizo caso y siguió con su proyecto sin saber todo lo que perdía. Miro a Katy, ella era lo que más le dolió perder, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Solo mirar hacia adelante y seguir ignorando el dolor de su pecho, era mejor esconder cada tipo de sentimiento que tuviera. Vio que la peli morada se removía en la cama, se levanto de la silla y se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada. Katherine abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor hasta terminar mirando a Quentin un tanto asustada.

-Desde ahora trabajaras para Blakk, esta será tu habitación y hay dos guardias vigilando la puerta, si necesitas algo debes decírselo a ellos. Empezaras mañana, ellos te llevaran al laboratorio-. Dijo sin mirarla, odiaba estar ahí escondiendo cualquier sentimiento.

Katherine bajo la mirada y él supo que estaba llorando, sin poderlo evitar se coloco de rodillas frente a ella y le levanto la cara con las manos, delicadamente le limpio las lagrimas ante la sorprendida mirada de ella. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se detuvo abruptamente mirándola a los ojos, sus miradas se conectaron y ninguno parecía querer apartarla. Quentin reacciono, no debía estar allí, sentía un pequeño peso en el pecho y un revoloteo en el estomago.

Se separo evitando mirarla y salió de la habitación cerrándola detrás de él, fue directo hacia el laboratorio para distraerse lo más rápido posible, también debía prepararse pues mañana la vería otra vez para trabajar, debería controlarse para que no volviera a pasar lo que paso. Mientras que Katherine se quedo en su habitación sin saber muy bien qué hacer, suspiro intentando controlar su acelerado corazón de lo que había sucedido con Quentin. Sacudió la cabeza pues sabía que debía preocuparse por buscar la manera de salir de ahí.

* * *

**_Whoooooooooo! xD Un saludo a SlugterraFan-DayDreamer y a muchos más es que el Wifi es lento! xD Feliz año proximo año nuevo y les tengo una preguntita: ¿Que les parece si mejor dejo mi especial navideño para el proximo año? Sera lo mejor ._. Ademas les prometo un especial de año nuevo pero ustedes deciden :D BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
